


I'm Glad I Made It

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Card Games, F/M, Tourism, can be interpreted as either platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: After being deserted by their friends, Hinata and Koizumi have to find a way to entertain themselves.They succeed. (But not without insulting each other along the way.)





	I'm Glad I Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway prize for [@heyimsobored](https://heyimsobored.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

“Does anyone want the last slice?”  
  
Hinata Hajime looks out across the table to his friends, all of whom are exchanging glances between him and the plate. One sad slice of cheese pizza rests on it, and no one looks to be taking it.  
  
“...Fine,” Hinata says, defeated, taking the slice in his hands and awkwardly biting along its side.  
  
It’s third year summer vacation, and Class 77-B is trying to spend it to the best of their ability. Thanks to Sonia’s money, five of them find themselves along the United States’ east coast: Hinata, Koizumi, Sonia, Souda, and Saionji.  
  
Hinata burps, finishing the slice, earning a “gross” from Saionji and an awkard laugh from Koizumi. Now finished, Saionji dusts herself off and wipes her hands with a generous amount of hand sanitizer. Sonia chuckles.  
  
“What? American places are dirty as hell.”  
  
The group walks out of the pizza joint, Souda stretching his arms towards the midday sun. “I hate to be a party pooper, but I think I gotta go.”  
  
“Really?” Sonia asks curiously. She started caring about his feelings once he gave up on his crush on her last year.  
  
“Yeah. My dad’s birthday is a few days after we get back, so I figured I’d get him a souvenir. And you know I’d just be distracted if I tried ta get something while hangin’ out with you guys.”  
  
“Isn’t your dad a piece of shit?” Hinata replies. Koizumi puts a hand to her mouth, eyes momentarily bulging, while Saionji snorts.  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t really want my ass kicked,” Souda answers.  
  
Koizumi nods - she knows better than anyone else how shitty fathers can be.  
  
Sonia pulls out her phone to check the time, only to be met with an influx of texts. Her face falls as she reads them, sighing through her nose as she pouts. “I believe I have to go as well.”  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“One of our country’s biggest criminals has escaped,” Sonia mutters. “My mother wants to talk to me about what should be done with him.”  
  
“Jesus,” Hinata says.  
  
“Well, then, I suppose I shall meet you all at the hotel-“  
  
“Wait. I’m going with you,” Saionji interrupts before Sonia can leave. “For protection and stuff.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sonia asks.  
  
Saionji nods.  
  
“Well, then, um, see you two tonight?”  
  
Hinata and Koizumi exchangle glances. “Sure, I guess. Bye,” Hinata mumbles, waving as the two walk towards the residential end of the boardwalk.

* * *

Now alone, the ever-present gawking of seagulls feels notably louder, and all the more alienating. The sun presses against their bare skin as they stand in the middle of the boardwalk, dumbfounded and unsure of what to do with themselves.  
  
“Uh, maybe we should sit on a bench?” Koizumi suggests.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Now seated, Hinata folds his hands in his lap, while Koizumi hugs her purse against her knees. There’s a notable space between them - probably about the size of a first-term Saionji - along with a notable lack of words.  
  
“You need any more sunscreen?” Koizumi asks.  
  
“I’m good,” Hinata answers.  
  
More silence.  
  
“Ah, um, I have an idea, actually-“ Koizumi says suddenly, as if the thought just crossed her mind.  
  
“An idea for what?”  
  
“For us- not as in like, we should be something! That came out wrong, uh,” she answers, voice cracking. “Here.”  
  
“A deck of cards?”  
  
“Yeah. I know it’s a little silly, but I always carry them around in my purse... For times like these - when you’re bored and alone with nothing to do.”  
  
“Okay then,” Hinata states, matter-of-factly. “You know any card games?”  
  
“I know War,” Koizumi answers, “and... actually, yeah, I think that’s it.”  
  
“War’s the one where you count down from three and scream, right? I don’t really wanna scream in public.”  
  
“Well, you don’t _have_ to scream. We could just count down.”  
  
“I guess,” Hinata mutters. “So, are we really doing this?”  
  
“Why not?” Koizumi chirps, taking the deck out of its packaging. She quickly locates three jokers and discards them before manually cutting the deck, taking small sections and reordering them.  
  
“Let me have it-“ Hinata says, causing Koizumi to raise a brow. “I can do the thing where you like- you put the cards in both your hands and then they all fwip down really fast.”  
  
“You can? I tried to do that as a kid but I never could. I’d always end up bending the cards too much and then they’d fall on top of each other in chunks.”  
  
True to his word, Hinata manages to shuffle the cards on top of each other, patting them together before repeating the process for good measure.  
  
“Maybe card shuffling’s your hidden talent!” Koizumi jokes. Hinata lets out a disappointed snort.  
  
“Here,” Hinata says, giving the redhead half of the deck. “Let’s just play.”  
  
“Alright,” Koizumi replies, more amped up then before, “I won’t go easy on you!”  
  
“It’s a card game. It’s entirely luck based.”  
  
“I know, I know, geez,” Koizumi sighs, put down. “Can’t you let a girl have fun?”  
  
“Guess not.”  
  
The game then starts without another hitch. Hinata leads, a Jack of Diamonds against Koizumi’s Eight of Spades. Her Six of Hearts trumps Hinata’s Two of Spades, causing Hinata to defeatedly slide his two across the bench.  
  
“This isn’t exactly that fun.”  
  
“Oh come on, we just started! It’ll pick up. You’re such a pessimist!”  
  
“This has nothing to do with pessimism, though?” Hinata inquires, turning over a King of Spades.  
  
“You know what I mean-“ Koizumi complains, placing a Seven of Hearts on the bench. Hinata picks up both cards and smirks.  
  
The game continues, turning out to be rather uneventful. For a while it’s neck and neck, until Koizumi manages to score three wins in a row. And then they both put down fours.  
  
“Oh boy,” Hinata groans.  
  
“Three cards, then you put down one more and whoever has the higher one wins.”  
  
“I know how to play war, Mahiru.”  
  
“Just checking, Ha-jee-may.”  
  
Both parties draw three cards from their respective piles, exchanging glances as they do.  
  
“Three...”  
  
“Two.”  
  
“One—!”  
  
Two jacks.  
  
“For real?” Hinata says, momentarily losing control of his volume as a child looks at him. His mother quickly pulls him away as Koizumi’s mouth flatlines.  
  
“Pffh-“  
  
“Draw your cards already.”  
  
“Three...”  
  
“Two...”  
  
“One...”  
  
Two fives.  
  
“Komaeda?” Hinata interjects, dumbfounded.  
  
“_KOMAEDA—_“ Koizumi parrots, each syllable cracking as she cups her mouth, doubling over in laughter. “Puuuh- Bahahaha! Komaehehdahuhuh!”  
  
Hinata blinks. “You okay over there?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just- Komaeda-“ Koizumi answers, unable to contain her laughter.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh this much.”  
  
“Ahhh.... huh...” Koizumi sighs, gradually coming down from her high. She’s wearing one of those effortless smiles, the kind where your eyes smile too, eyelids crinkling. It’s a look that fits Mahiru well - perhaps better than anyone else, even. Getting an idea, Hinata fishes his phone from his pocket.  
  
“Smile-“ Hinata instructs, taking a picture on his phone. It’s a little blurry from the shakiness of his hand, but it still captures Mahiru’s smile, and the fun she’s having in this moment.  
  
“Let me see that-“  
  
“Okay,” Hinata says, passing his phone over the mess of cards. Koizumi inspects it intently, almost as if she were inspecting a resume, trying to take in every detail.  
  
“You’re not a good photographer.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“But... I kinda like this photo. I don’t usually like photos of myself so... well done, I guess. Would you mind e-mailing that to me?”  
  
“Sure. But only if I win.”  
  
“That’s not even fair!” Koizumi snarls, offended.  
  
“I’m kidding, sheesh,” Hinata replies, “but I’ll still beat you.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Hajime,” Koizumi mutters, “whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Two and a half months, what a wait! I hope it was at least tolerable.
> 
> Normally I keep referring to the characters one way for the entirety of the fic, but I decided to jump into Hinata's head for a second there by calling her Mahiru for a bit. I dunno. Trying something different, I guess.


End file.
